


Nothings Can Hide From Death

by error_shy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, FGoD, M/M, Trauma, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_shy/pseuds/error_shy
Summary: Error gives up on destruction and settles down in the slums. Unfortunately for him, he has a visitor.
Relationships: Deathscreen, ErrorReaper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. The Restraints

A/N

Hey! I'm not dead! :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Underground lay silent in the night, a fog consuming the large city. Large skyscrapers towered above monster kind, menacing in their presence. Many monsters slipped by the nearby alley, women clutching pepperspray inside their purse and men looking around wildly in suspicion of guns firing any moment. They were so caught up in their dangerous daily life they didn't even bat an eye at the small alley that served as a portal from the sophisticated city life to the miserable and dirty city slums.There sat a cloaked figure sitting atop wet remains of cardboard boxes. The soft footsteps of an outsider broke the deafening silence as the sound of bony feet made contact with the wet cement floor. A rat scurried by the figure, only the tip of its tail grazing its cloak, and within seconds, it dropped dead.

"You know, it's ironic how the destroyer of worlds, feared by many, ended up right here in the slums of the very AUs he tried to destroy. Looks like karma caught up to you huh?" The specter said hauntingly. Error looked up from his feet to meet the eyes of death. "What do you want?" He glared at the god before him. Death smiled down at him, a smile that held no happiness, a smile that sent shivers down Error's spine more than any rain or snow could. It was a smile of malice. "Just wanted to see the **lowest** of the low in his **lowest** moments." He sneered, giving an icy glare that could cut through skin.

Error couldn't help but laugh, a dark sorrowful laugh. The laugh of a madman. "Lowest of my low? Oh please," He smiled. "This is **much** better than being the destroyer. I have more than one pair of clothes, I have a bed, hell, I even have SLIPPERS. But I am very **flattered** you think THIS is my lowest." Death's face contorted into a disgusted frown. "Aren't you done lying? Don't play tough guy with me. I **know** what someone's lowest is." He trailed off as his eyes fell upon what was hidden. **"Oh... Oh, I see... This is why you quit..."**

Error looked ready to pounce as the god knelt down in front of him. The deity's eyes were on two small shapes camouflaged in Error's clothes. They were almost perfectly hidden in his cloak. But nothing hid from death. No amount of criminals or heroes can hide from him. Death knows all. Death sees all. And he saw straight through Error's facade. The destroyer was trying to distract him with his comebacks so he would not notice the two small children. "They won't survive out in this weather, you know." He said, watching the infants squirm in their slumber. "How old are they?" He looked back up at the Destroyer. "...Six days..." Error murmured. Reaper let out a hum, silent. The alley fell into its usual deafening silence, quiet and pitiful as homeless monsters shifted their sleeping positions. It was then that Reaper noticed another thing. All of the people at the entrance of the alleyway had children. They likely sat here due to the nearby police station.

Reaper looked back at the Destroyer's kin. He despised Error for slaughtering so so many... but he was not letting these children grow up in a filthy, rat-infested alley. They would not survive a month out here. It would be a pitiful death to witness. Two small still corpses in a wet cardboard bed, mistreated by an unfair world that did not even notice their humble existence. It went against all of his morals but he would not let the destroyer die tonight. And so, he extended his hand for the destroyer and with that, the alley was once again silent, no one even acknowledging its three missing residents as they carried on trying to survive. Afterall, no one would notice three stars missing from the sky.


	2. VOTE

Pick a ship for this story in the comments!

Errorberry

Errordeath

Errormare

I will write chapter 2 on the 15th of march! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Thank you for reading! Hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
